Hidden Love
by BookWorm-123
Summary: Togepi has been Poke'napped! Can Misty and Ash put aside their differences and work together to find out who this evil dweller is?
1. Preface

        Hidden Love

                                                 Preface            

            It has been 14 years, and Ash and Misty still haven't admitted their true feelings to each Other. But it seems everyone knows it, and is just keeping it quiet. Well, some of them anyway. But, when an unexpected visitor appeared at the Ketchum Residence, everything goes wrong. Togepi is kidnapped! The only way to get her back is to put aside their differences, and work together, to do that they have to surrender their feelings to each other. Can they do this extremely difficult task and

Rescue Togepi? Read on to find out! 

                                                Preface

                        Misty opened her journal to a clean page, and wrote:

            Dear Journal,                                        11-4-2001       

                        You know what Ash really can bug me sometimes! Like today he

             Asked me if I wanted to go with him while he trained his Pokemon. He is

            going to fight Lance, from the Elite Four, tomorrow.  Of course I said yes, 

            which was a big mistake. When we got there, I took out my fishing rod, and 

            went down to the river. When I was sitting there, I secretly watched him. 

            While I was waiting for a bite, I took out Togepi. Suddenly I was pushed into

            the river. One thought was in my mind, Ash! When I reached the surface of the 

            lake, I gulped up air, bringing relief to my lungs. 

                        Tapping her pen on the page, she sighed at the memory. Watching 

            Togepi and Pikachu play together, she began to write again :

                        I, jumped out of the water and chased him, till I fianlly caught him

            and when I did, I dragged him back to the lake. I pushed him in, and quickly 

            gathered my things, and took off back to his house, back to his room. That's 

            where am now, still waiting for him to get back. Pikachu even ran with me, back

            to the cottage, he rented. I even had the satisfaction, of seeing the shock on his  

            face before I took off. Well, he deserved!

                                                                                    Love,

                                                                              Misty Waterflower 

                        Misty shut her journal, just as Ash's door swung open his door. He glared at her, he had no shirt, socks, or shoes on. Misty's smile turned into a grin as she studied him. Wet, mad, and beatiful, she sat up from her laying position, on his bed. She howled with laughter till tears sprang into her eyes, as she held he stomach. "You deserved it!" She managed between her howls.

            "Ha Ha Ha," Ash said sarcastically, as he pulled out a pair of boxers, and white tank top he always slept in, out of his bag. "I am taking a shower," he said, and noticed she already had. He walked out of bedroom, and into the bathroom. *She really is pretty! No! Not pretty, beatiful* Ash thought as he peeled out of the rest of the clothes he had on. He put the adjusted the water hotter then he usually did, and stepped into the shower. Washing his body, he kept thinking *Should I apologize to her? I was kinda mean to her to just push her into the river, without her expecting it. I'll apologize when I get out of the shower.* He turned the water off, dried himself off, and slipped his boxers and tank top on. With his towel he walked over to the mirror. Using his towel he wiped the steam off the mirror, and studied his face. Pink, scratched, and he even had bags under his eyes; he needed more sleep he decided. Good thing he scheduled his battle with Lance in late afternoon. 

            Picking up his dirty, damp towel he folded it, and put it by the sink. Gathering his 

Discarded clothes he opens the door and put his dirty clothes at the bottom of his bag. Turning around he spotted Misty asleep in a chair. Her head was resting in her arms. Walking over to her, he nudged the chair she was in away enough so he could lift her in his arms. *She'd changed into a nightgown* he realized as he layer her down on the queen size bed she claimed was hers. After pulling the covers over her, he kissed her cheek. "Sleep well my beauty." Ash moored as he turned and walked the rejected queen-size bed, Misty hadn't chosen. Visions of Misty went through his head, as he drifted into a happy slumber. Misty on the other hand, jerked upright, sweating, with a scream caught in her throat. Nausea curled in her stomach, she tried to force it down while she thought. *It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just---* Not able to any longer, she raced to the bathroom, and nausea took over.


	2. This new world

          Hidden Love

                                                Chapter 1

            Ash sat up, *_What is that? Oh no, were is Misty?* _"Misty?" Ash said quietly getting up. "Misty?" He walked over to the bathroom, and looked inside. "Oh Misty!" Ash quickly got up, and walked over to her. His arms were immediately around her waist, to comfort her.

            Misty jerked, "Ash? Is that you?" she turned her head to see, but then had to bring it back as nausea again took her. She felt his arms release her, and she began to shiver. 

            Ash went over to the closet and pulled out a washrag in which he wet with cold water. He rung it out and went over to Misty. He dabbed gently at her face, then wrung out the dirty water before rinsing it. 

            As nausea over took her one last time she felt braver, because Ash was there. Collapsing on the ground exhausted, she went to sleep. Ash walked over to her and picked her up, and cradled her in his arms as he wiped her face. With her still in his arms he laid her down in his bed so he would know if she happened to get sick again that night. He went into the bathroom and picked up the discarded tissue balls that were laid on the floor. Next he flushed the toilet, and tided up the room before coming back to lie in his bed. 

****                    ****                            ****                        ****                    ****                 ****               ****        

            Misty woke up to the scent of male. Opening her eyes she saw a male arm over her own, a male thigh and leg over hers. But what she felt most was a male face snuggled into her neck. Smiling to herself she snuggled into him and lay thinking

of how she ended up in Ash's bed. _*Wow! This is so great! I can't believe he put me in his bed. And for once I have gotten a goods night sleep. What do I do?* _Turning her head she kissed his cheek before falling back asleep.

                     ****                                                       ****                                                            ****               

            What Misty didn't know was that the moment she'd shifted Ash had awoken. He was surprised that she didn't shriek 

and scream at him for putting her in his bed. But she had instead snuggled and kissed him on the cheek. Well that just shows that everyone has A bit of kindness in them somewhere. Hugging her one last time he quickly got up, and put his clothes and 

went out to get something he just knew would cheer her up.

Hi this is only my second Fic, so please don't be harsh on the reviews. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this fic.


End file.
